


Spring Snow

by Violet1922



Category: VJin - Fandom, taejin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet1922/pseuds/Violet1922
Summary: *写来自我满足爽一爽，不要当真





	Spring Snow

 

 

 

 

金泰亨的珍珍哥哥一回家就把自己关在房间了，化为人形生活有些年头的金泰亨知道，这叫生闷气。

 

他想去哄哥哥，哥哥每次吃点好吃的心情就变好了。金泰亨打开冰箱却发现里头只有他自己喜欢喝的草莓牛奶还有可乐。

 

他不知道哥哥为什么生气，也没有美食可以哄哥哥。他很沮丧，怕金硕珍一怒之下就会抛弃他。

 

今天天气很好，但是气温还是很低。春寒料峭，家门口快冒出新芽的树似乎都要被冻回原型了。金硕珍喜欢却也不太受的住气温反复的春天。金硕珍带着金泰亨出门采购，精神恹恹的小老虎立马变得很开心。

 

金硕珍的手凉凉的，被包在金泰亨的手心里变得暖和，软乎乎的。金硕珍的心也因为少年人的笑变得软乎乎的，直到进了暖气充足的超市手心都出汗了，金硕珍才恋恋不舍地叫人放开。

 

金泰亨偏食有些严重，金硕珍在琳琅满目的蔬果面前思考着做什么菜哄骗偏食的小虎食用。他想问问金泰亨，扭头却看到几个年轻漂亮的女孩子围住他。金泰亨不防御也不胆怯，不知道说了些什么还露出了羞涩的笑容。

 

一时间五味杂陈，不知是哪种情绪占了上风，他大喊一声，“金泰亨！回家！”转身便走，一声声一句句满是无辜情绪的“哥哥！”传进他的耳朵里。

 

金硕珍被他的爱砸得浑身泄了力。

 

他与金泰亨的缘分是在春天开始的，日子过得太久，小虎长得太快，金硕珍竟然一时间想不起是几年前的事了。

 

失业回家的金硕珍看到家门口放着一个不大不小的笼子用绒布好好的掩盖着，里面夹着一张卡片。

 

「有缘人，拜托您让他健康长大。」

 

是一只小奶虎可更像大型的小奶猫，隔离了春日的寒气在笼子里呼噜噜地睡好觉。

 

金硕珍自己前途堪忧，怎么又能养活动物呢？可他也不知道到底是卡片里的哪个字有魔力，本应该交给动物园的小虎崽，他还是神使鬼差地带回了家。

 

他把小虎崽抱在怀里，虽然有些大只好在也不算太重。金硕珍抚摸着虎崽肚皮的软毛，手也渐渐暖和了。小虎崽醒了也不挣脱金硕珍的怀抱，仿佛与他天生就该如此亲昵，晃着前爪咿咿呀呀呼噜噜。金硕珍也好似听懂了，知道他肚子饿却不知道他能吃什么。

 

那是未经世事的金泰亨第一次咬他，在金硕珍试探伸出的手指上留下了乳牙印。

 

有了小虎崽的日子突然过得出奇的顺利，金硕珍找到了满意的工作认识了很多友善的人天气也开始转暖。

 

小虎崽很黏金硕珍，他很喜欢揉虎崽脑袋的毛，一只手拿着奶瓶给小虎喂草莓牛奶。“小虎小虎，真是我的守护神。”

 

金硕珍在虎崽的脑门落下一个吻，虎崽突然耳朵不停抖动，鼻子也翕动着。金硕珍知道它喜欢自己。虎崽用小脑袋蹭着金硕珍的掌心还想再讨个亲吻，外头正好落下春天的最后一场雪，金硕珍的心从未如此炙热。

 

金泰亨第一次化成人形的时候金硕珍并没有多么惊讶。他那时只是个七八岁小孩的模样，耳朵和尾巴还不太会隐藏起来。见了金硕珍耳朵抖动个不停，他抓着自己的尾巴有些委屈似乎在想要如何解释自己为何是这个模样。

 

可金硕珍只是欣喜，蹲下来摸着他金褐色的短发，“小虎小虎——”

 

“叫你泰亨好不好？金泰亨！”

 

福运亨通。

 

“泰亨……”

 

小虎崽很聪明，有样学样，学什么都很快，很有天赋。知道自己叫金泰亨不一会就会叫金硕珍了“珍珍……珍珍……”

 

之后金硕珍花了更多时间陪着金泰亨。他买了玩具给金泰亨，把像云朵一般软绵绵的羊驼娃娃放在金泰亨怀里，他让他的小虎崽坐在自己的膝盖上，在小虎面前摆弄着红色的爱心人。

 

“这是TATA……”

 

“你是泰泰……”

 

小宝贝咿咿呀呀，“TATA！”金泰亨抬起小脑袋望着给他温暖的人，温顺的模样缠住了金泰亨的心。

 

“珍珍！”金泰亨一个扑腾，玩具掉了一地，“爱珍珍！”他张开了嘴咬了金硕珍的脸颊，他想亲吻金硕珍却还不会亲吻，只是在喜欢的哥哥脸上留下了带有口水渍的牙印。这是金泰亨第二次咬金硕珍。

 

……

 

根本睡不着，金硕珍闭上眼就能想到他与金泰亨的种种。金泰亨是他的守护神，他的小虎崽，他喜欢的人。他不愿意放手。

 

“哥哥…为什么冰箱里全是泰泰爱吃的呢？”

 

“不用迁就我的。”金泰亨环抱住金硕珍，如今的他已经成长得健康强壮，能把金硕珍抱进怀里了。

 

可这哪里是迁就，金硕珍只是喜欢金泰亨便记住他喜欢什么，看到他开心自己也觉得满足。金泰亨也总是用家里放着的零钱给金硕珍买他喜欢的东西。这从来都不是互相迁就而是相互为对方着想。

 

“哥哥为什么突然生气呢？”

 

“是爱你啊泰亨，怕你离开……”

 

金泰亨俯身想要亲吻哥哥，嘴唇贴上却用尖尖的虎牙磨咬着金硕珍颤抖的下唇。这是金泰亨第三次咬金硕珍，他总是学不会亲吻。

 

“我也爱珍珍。”金泰亨拿下金硕珍遮住双眼的手臂，将其轻轻搭在自己的肩膀上。

 

两人的眼角都垂着泪。

 

金硕珍按着他的肩膀让两人凑的更近。金硕珍吮吸着金泰亨的嘴唇，舌头伸进他的口腔温柔地扫过，甚至连上颚也很好的照顾到，他引着金泰亨的和他相互纠缠。

 

“这是亲吻，要学会了。”

 

脸蒙上了一层红云，金泰亨的耳朵和尾巴不受控制地颤抖着冒了出来。抓着金硕珍的手就往身下引，“哥哥我难受……”

 

他也不等金硕珍作何反应就循着本能把手伸进了金硕珍的衣服里，抚摸着哥哥细腻的皮肤让他忍不住哼哼。“我想和哥哥一起……”

 

金硕珍被剥了个精光，金泰亨炙热在他的腿间磨蹭，留下了前段渗出的粘腻。金硕珍被金泰亨呼出的热气蒸得通红，受不了这样的磨蹭，搂着人抬高了自己的腰，让金泰亨欣赏到隐秘的光景。

 

“快进来吧……泰亨……”金泰亨受不住这样的主动，心里有团原始的本能欲火在燃烧，他毛毛躁躁扶着炙热地捅进哥哥的深处。哥哥的后穴很湿，紧致又温暖，紧紧地吸附住金泰亨的性器，吞吐间连龟头也照顾得很好。

 

像被卡住一样不能动弹，明明原始的本能就在内心深处，金泰亨却臊红着脸不再进一步，“我该怎么做，哥哥……”

 

“动一动……泰亨……动一动……”

 

“再亲亲我……”金硕珍不知道怎么就稀里糊涂地和金泰亨开始做爱的，可是他无法抗拒，这不过也只是他最原始的渴望罢了。

 

得到许可金泰亨又像发疯似的不断挺动，一次比一次顶到更深处，每次进入都会被哥哥的软肉绞到头皮发麻。

 

“哥哥让泰亨好舒服啊。”他含住金硕珍胸前的乳粒，慢慢地舔弄，随后又用虎牙磨着哥哥薄薄的皮肤，留下或轻或重的牙印和吻痕。

 

原本纯情的虎崽在床笫间用染上情欲低沉的声音说出这样夸赞的话，让金硕珍羞红了脸。可金泰亨根本不自知，嘴上仍旧说着这样夸赞金硕珍的荤话。

 

操得久了两人便谁也都说不出话，沉浸在亲密性爱中，感受负距离带来的快感。只能听到金泰亨舒爽低沉的喘息和金硕珍抽泣般的细微呻吟还有不断抽插发出的水声。这些声音随着身下进出的物什送进了金硕珍的脑子里。

 

窗外下起了今年春天的第一场雪，室内仍是久久挥散不去的欢爱气味。金泰亨架起金硕珍的腿以此进入得更深，抵着敏感点顶弄了数十下终于释放在哥哥体内。

 

金泰亨仔细端详金硕珍的脸，脸颊晕染大片情欲的桃粉像极了成熟透的蜜桃。他想，他之后也会喜欢吃桃子的。

 

小虎崽拨开金硕珍汗湿的刘海，湿漉漉的喘息间在哥哥额头落下一个吻。

 

“小虎还能继续享用哥哥吗？”

 

 

 

fin.

 

 

 

 


End file.
